La rumeur
by Plume1304
Summary: Il y avait cette rumeur, au lycée de Burgess. Personne ne savait d'où elle venait, mais au fond, cela importait peu. Les faits étaient là : Jack Frost et Harold Haddock s'étaient embrassés dans un couloir qu'ils pensaient vide.


Salut tout le monde !

En fouillant dans mon pc, j'ai retrouvé ceci. Et pourquoi ne pas le poster ?

Alors, soyons francs : je n'ai que très peu de souvenirs de ce travail, je ne l'ai même pas relu. Il date. Il date beaucoup. Alors je m'excuse d'avance pour les incohérences et les fautes d'orthographe.

Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture, on se retrouve dans la section commentaire pour boire un thé autour de tartines de nutella (et si vous n'aimez pas le nutella, nous disposons également de confiture.)

 _Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Dreamworks Animation et Disney._

* * *

Il y avait cette rumeur, au lycée de Burgess. Personne ne savait d'où elle venait, mais au fond, cela importait peu. Les faits étaient là : la rumeur vagabondait inlassablement dans les couloirs, s'immiscait violemment dans les conversations des étudiants, et tournoyait au dessus de la tête des concernés, les défiant sournoisement.

Pour les plus commères, cette nouvelle était source de ravissement. Elles s'étaient empressées d'aller mettre les autres lycéens au courant. Elles se délectaient des visages choqués, pour la plupart, et ravis, pour d'autres, plus pervers. Elles babillaient joyeusement dessus, en prenant grand soin de ne pas la modifer. L'annonce à l'état brut était suffisamment incroyable pour contenter ces filles. Non, les déformations viendraient plus tard, une fois que tout le monde sera informé. Elles seraient minimes, pour commencer. Parce que, pour qu'une rumeur dure, il faut savoir filtrer les morceaux.

Pour les concernés, la rumeur n'était que la source de futurs gloussements à leurs passage, de questionnements incessants, et d'ennuis à tout va. Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils avaient pensé après. Lorsque leurs amis respectifs les avaient informés de ce qui était désormais devenus une source inépuisable de commérages, ils avaient affiché un visage mi-choqué, mi-dégouté. Si l'un avait haussé les épaules en soupirant, l'autre s'était énervé, et mis à crier au scandale.

Mais il en fallait beaucoup plus pour calmer une rumeur qui avait déjà envahi tout le lycée, pas si grand que ça ; une rumeur si intéressante qu'elle était l'objet de toutes les conversations.

Ainsi donc, les commères avaient réussi à répandre cette rumeur comme une trainée de poudre.

Et, à la fin de la journée, la nouvelle était tombée depuis longtemps : Jack Frost et Harold Haddock s'étaient embrassés dans un couloir qu'ils pensaient vide.

Et le fait que ça soit deux garçons avait autant choqué que leur identité. Parce que les deux étaient comme le jour et la nuit. Autant sur le point de vue physique que sur celui psychologique. D'un côté, il y avait un des types les plus populaires du lycée, qui enchaînait les petites amies, respecté par les mecs et déifié par les filles. Avec ses cheveux blancs en bataille, et son sourire moqueur, il s'était attiré la sympathie de tous les lycéens, et se montrait ouvert, même si quelques fois inaccessible.

Et de l'autre, il y avait Harold. Harold, c'est le type maladroit du fond de la classe. Celui qui n'a qu'une petite poignée d'amis, qui porte des vêtements démodés, et qui est la plupart du temps ignoré voire méprisé par les autres. Un type avec des cheveux bruns en bataille et mal coupés, qui peine à tenir une conversation en regardant son interlocuteur dans les yeux s'il ne le connait pas.

Bref, ces deux-là n'avait absolument aucun point commun, et aucun lien, si ce n'est l'amitié inébranlable qui liait Mérida et Raiponce. La première trainait avec Jack et sa bande. Son tempérament enflammé avait forgé une personnalité respectée par la plupart, et sous ses airs durs se cachaient une loyauté et une sympathie admirées. La seconde trainait avec Harold, même si elle n'était pas comme lui. Raiponce, c'était la gentillesse incarnée. Et le monde l'appréciait pour ça, même si il l'évitait lorsqu'elle était trop près du petit brun.

Mais, à part les deux filles, aucun lien. Ils ne s'étaient même parlé qu'une ou deux fois. Assez pour comprendre que l'autre les indifférait.

Sauf que, à présent, ce n'était plus le cas. Harold n'indifférait plus Jack ; il avait même envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure.

— Ça va, tu t'es bien éclaté ? Maintenant tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer _pourquoi_ tu as lancé ces conneries sur toi et moi ! lui cracha-t-il au visage.

Il était dix heures. Les deux n'avaient donc pas cours, pour l'instant. Et l'albinos avait vu là l'occasion parfaite de fracasser le brun un bon coup. Il venait d'apprendre la nouvelle au début de son cours précédant, et l'heure ne l'avait pas _du tout_ aidé à se calmer. Aussitôt que la cloche avait retentit, il s'était mis en quête d'Harold et, dès qu'il l'eut trouvé, il l'avait plaqué contre un mur. Les conversations autour d'eux avaient immédiatement cessé, et les lycéens présents dans le couloir s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder avec des yeux ronds pour la plupart. Quelques uns avaient cependant affiché de grands sourires à la vue d'une bagarre imminente.

Néenmoins, personne ne s'était approché, se contentant de regarder de loin, muets. Seules Mérida et Raiponce avaient avancé de quelques pas.

— Je..., déglutis Harold, l'avant bras de Jack plaqué contre sa gorge.

— Réponds ! lui ordonna l'albinos en appuyant son bras un peu plus fort.

Mais le petit brun, les yeux écarquillés de peur, ne put que balbutier en aggripant la manche de l'autre pour tenter de retirer la pression qu'il exerçait.

— Arrête, Jack, tu lui fais mal, intima une voix ferme, derrière lui.

Mais il ne fit que secouer la tête en affermissant encore un peu son bras. Harold commença à haleter.

— Jack, ce n'est pas lui, reprit une autre voix, plus douce, cette fois-ci. Lâche-le.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et le tira en arrière, d'un geste doux, mais ferme. Inexplicablement, il se laissa faire, et se retourna sur Mérida et Raiponce, les sourcils froncés, l'air en colère. Derrière lui, Harold se mit à tousser.

— Mais je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? s'emporta Mérida.

— Non, mais tu as entendu toutes les conneries qu'il a dites ?

Harold essaya de protester derrière lui, mais il ne fit que balbutier des syllabes inintelligibles, et les autres ne prêtèrent même pas attention à lui. Mérida soupira avec colère et se tourna vers les autres lycéens présents dans le couloir.

— Dégagez ! Dégagez ! siffla-t-elle.

Aussitôt, appeurés, ils déguèrpirent tous. Bientôt, il ne resta plus que les quatre adolescents.

— Ce n'était pas lui, Jack ! intervint Raiponce, les mains sur les hanches.

— Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Mais réfléchis, bon sang ! grogna Mérida en plaquant une main sur son front.

— Jack, tu as vu la réputation qu'il a ? — désolée, Harold. Et tu as vu les réactions des gens, aujourd'hui ? Il s'est fait charrier toute la journée, répondit Raiponce en passant une main sur son visage. Tu crois vraiment que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu ? Sa situation est encore pire qu'avant...

— Et puis, il n'est pas con, je pense qu'il aurait compris que tu ne lui serais pas tombé dans les bras, et qu'il serait obligatoirement passé par la case "moquerie".

Raiponce hocha la tête, et se détourna de lui pour rejoindre Harold, derrière eux. Jack la suivit du regard, et se mit à réfléchir aux paroles des deux jeunes filles. Bien vite, il dût se rendre à l'évidence : elles avaient raison, le brun, si effacé, n'aurait jamais souhaité cette situation. En l'espace d'une journée, il était devenu un paria.

— Alors, elle vient d'où, cette rumeur ? questionna-t-il piteusement.

— Et comment tu veux qu'on le sache ?

— Je ne sais pas, vous êtes des filles, vous devriez savoir comment ça marche, et comment retrouver l'auteur.

Les deux autres soupirèrent, et Raiponce frotta une main maternelle sur le dos de son ami. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers la rousse, lui intimant de donner un petit cours à l'albinos.

— OK, fit cette dernière. Je vais essayer de t'expliquer patiemment. Cette rumeur a été lancée par des pros. Sinon, impossible que, le lendemain, tout le monde soit déjà au courant. Et voici comment fonctionnent les pros : tu choisis une dizaine de personnes, les plus grosses commères du lycées. Ces commères, vois-tu, font généralement partis d'autres groupes de commères. Et pfiou. Comme une trainée de poudre. Tu saisis ?

Jack hocha la tête.

— Et comment tu fais pour la stopper ?

Il devait bien avouer qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

— Je pense qu'ils ont dû comprendre, là, non ? Que tout est faux, renchérit-il.

Mais les deux filles secouèrent négativement la tête.

— Les gens vont s'imaginer d'autres choses. Tu peux piquer autant de crises que tu veux, tu n'arriveras jamais à la stopper. Trop de gens sont au courant, et l'information est bien trop croustillante pour qu'ils la laissent tomber.

— Alors on fait quoi ? intervint Harold, pour la première fois.

Mérida et Jack ouvrirent des yeux surpris vers lui.

— Rien, dit Raiponce en haussant les épaules. Tu attends, tu démens si tu le veux, mais tu ne piques surtout pas de crise comme celle-là. D'ici quelques jours, les gens commenceront à se désintêresser, et la rumeur s'atténuera.

— Génial, grommella Jack.

Et il partit en trainant des pieds, laissant les trois autres plantés là. Mérida se pencha aussitôt vers Harold, qui se frottait toujours le cou.

— Ça va ? Il t'a fait mal ? s'enquit-elle précipitamment.

— Un peu. Je vais bien, lui répondit-il, gêné de s'être donné en spectacle ainsi devant tout le monde.

Harold pensa avec amertume qu'il venait de perdre le peu de dignité qu'il avait.

— Tu es sûr ? Je suis vraiment désolée, il n'est pas comme ça, d'habitude...

— Je t'ai dit que ça allait !

Et il partit lui aussi, plus seul encore qu'à l'accoutumée.

 **OoO**

Le lendemain, les gloussements et les moqueries avaient repris de plus belle, et s'étaient même aggravés pour Harold. Lorsqu'il traversait les couloirs, il ne manquait jamais de se faire retourner quelques filles gloussant à sa vue. Les garçons, quant à eux, le mitraillaient de remarques toutes plus désagréables les unes que les autres. Quelques uns s'aventuraient même à lui donner une tape sur les fesses lorsqu'il passait devant eux. A chaque fois, il sursautait vivement et se retournait, entrainant une nouvelle tournée de rires narquois et de commentaires pervers, certains chuchotés, d'autres non. Certains de ses amis, notamment Rustik, s'étaient même un peu éloigné de lui, allant s'asseoir à une autre place lors des cours, où les commentaires fusaient à voix basse à travers la classe avant l'arrivée du professeur.

Pour Jack, la situation était moins catastrophique. Bien evidemment, il était également l'objet de nombreuses remarques, mais il les démentait calmement, d'une voix calme et maitrisée, mais assez menaçante pour stopper l'autre. On évitait également de le toucher depuis qu'il avait collé son poing dans la figure d'un type étrange du nom de Kranedur, qui s'était précipité pour le raconter à sa soeur, excité comme un pou. Jack l'avait fixé quelques secondes, ébahi, puis avait secoué la tête et avait continuer son chemin. Pour les filles, en revanche, c'était une autre paire de manche. Elles rougissaient sur son passage, ricanaient ou gloussaient bêtement.

Presque tout le lycée était intimement convaincu que la rumeur était vraie, et Harold et Jack se mirent à penser que finalement, Raiponce et Mérida avaient peut-être tort, que les autres ne se calmeraient pas. Et lorsque, en fin de journée, alors que les piques étaient lancées avec moins de vigueur, le brun reçu une nouvelle remarque perverse, il commença à se dire qu'il était peut-être temps de désespérer.

Seulement, le quatrième jour, les lycéens se montrèrent un peu moins mesquins avec les deux principaux concernés. N'ayant rien eu de nouveau à se mettre sous la dent, les commères s'étaient un peu lassées de l'affaire Hijack, comme elles l'avaient nommé, Dieu savait pourquoi. Au cours de la journée, donc, les commentaires commencèrent à s'espacer. Et Harold et Jack, chacun de leur côté, se mirent de nouveau à espérer que toute cette histoire se tasserait bien vite.

Mais au matin du quatrième jour, la rumeur repris de plus belle avec une nouveauté : les deux avaient apparemment été _un peu_ plus loin de que le stade du bisou.

Et, encore une fois, Jack était en cours lorsqu'il l'apprit de la bouche de Mérida.

— _Une quoi ? !_ s'étrangla-t-il presque alors qu'elle ouvrait tranquillement son cahier d'anglais.

— Un pipe. Apparemment, Harold t'aurait taillé une pipe dans les couloirs, répéta-t-elle posément, pas le moins du monde choquée par ses propos que Jack jugea aussitôt _vulgaires_ , étant donné qu'ils le concernaient.

Il blémit un instant, puis gémit, sa main se resserrant sur le stylo qu'il tenait.

— Ça va trop loin, Mérida. Je vais encore plus me faire charrier. Ma réputation sera foutue !

— Je sais, mais on ne peut rien faire pour l'instant. Enfin, si ça peut te rassurer, pas grand monde n'a l'air d'être au courant pour l'instant. Je te donne encore deux heures de répit, environ.

— Merci de me réconforter, tu m'es d'une aide précieuse, railla-t-il en fourrant sa tête dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'il la releva, il put appercevoir certains de ses camarades le fixer avec des yeux ronds, avant de chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de leurs voisins.

— Je vais pas tenir, Méri, souffla Jack. Je vais craquer avant la fin de la journée.

— Surtout pas ! répondit-elle, menaçante. Sinon, la rumeur ne se tassera jamais.

Il ne répondit rien, et se contente d'observer les yeux stupéfaits et dégoutés des étudiants.

 **OoO**

Lorsque Harold apprit la nouvelle, annoncée par Raiponce avec un peu plus de délicatesse que la rousse, sa première réaction fût de rougir violemment.

Et c'était bien embêtant, étant donné qu'il se trouvait en plein couloir, et que tous ceux présents avaient le regard posé sur lui. Ils dûrent croire que son rougissement était dû à une quelconque gène liée au fait que la rumeur s'avérait véridique, puisque les plus hardis s'aventurèrent à le siffler.

Harold sembla se recroqueviller sur lui même alors que Raiponce passait une main réconfortante dans son dos, le caressant doucement de gestes circulaires.

— Hé, lui dit-elle, apaisante. Ça va aller, d'ici quelques semaines, ils auront oublié.

— _Semaines ?_ releva-t-il en s'étouffant presque.

— Cette rumeur est trop bien ficelée pour s'éteindre en quelques jours, Harold.

Elle avait raison. Ce renouveau dans leur supposée histoire avait déferlé comme une vague sur le lycée. Une énorme vague, qui avait violemment balayé le peu de fierté qu'il restait à Harold.

Il gémit doucement lorsqu'il aperçut Jack marchant d'un pas décidé vers lui. Evidemment, lorsqu'il l'attrape vivement par le bras pour l'entrainer à sa suite, tous les lycéens se mirent à les huer. Raiponce leur emboita le pas, suivie par Mérida, qui accompagnait Jack.

— OK, dit-il avec rage en le collant de nouveau à un mur d'un couloir que Mérida avait prélablement vidé. Maintenant, j'ai besoin besoin que l'on m'explique ce que l'on doit faire.

Harold se frotta l'arrière du crâne, là où il avait heurté le mur.

— On peut pas rester comme ça, dit-il aux filles. On me méprise encore plus qu'avant. Et ce n'est pas peu dire...

Raiponce et Mérida se concertèrent du regard.

— Eh bien..., commença la première. On ne peut pas faire grand chose. On pourrait lancer une nouvelle rumeur pour tout démentir mais...

— C'est génial ! la coupa Jack. Comment est-ce qu'on fait ? On dit quoi ?

— Mais, continua Raiponce, la première intêresse bien trop les gens pour qu'ils lâchent l'affaire, surtout si c'est pour se tourner vers une vérité bien moins palpitante.

— Tout le monde croit que c'est moi qui ai lancé la rumeur. Pour me rapprocher de Jack, intervint Harold. On ne peut rien faire contre ça ?

Les deux filles secouèrent la tête tandis que les garçons soupirèrent.

— J'ai l'impression que l'on tourne en rond, dit Jack. Que l'on est revenu là où en on était il a deux jours.

— Il y a un peu de ça, répondit Raiponce, soutenue par les hochements de tête de Mérida. Mais on peut juste attendre que tout cela se calme. Vous pensez que vous pouvez y arriver ?

Les deux garçons marmonèrent des "Je ne sais pas" de mauvaise foi.

— Sinon, intercéda Mérida, vous pouvez toujours vous exiler dans un autre pays.

Elle ne reçut que de nouveaux gémissement en retour.

 **OoO**

Ça avait dégénéré, Harold s'en rendait bien compte. De moqueurs, les commentaires étaient passer à méprisants, puis à carrément insultants. Les injures pleuvaient lorsqu'il croisait les plus téméraires du lycée dans la cour, les couloirs ou même les salles de classes.

Et puis, quelques fois, aussi, on le frappait. Pas très violemment, pas assez fort pour lui laisser des marques, mais tout de même assez pour lui faire comprendre que ces _types-là_ étaient à craindre, et à éviter. Et ces types-là en question n'étaient autres que les amis de Jack. Ça lui avait fait mal, au début, à Harold, de voir que c'était ceux-là qui prenait le plus grand plaisir à l'insulter et à l'humilier, puisqu'il pensait qu'ils étaient au courant, qu'ils étaient du côté de Jack. Mais, soit le garçon ne leur en avait pas touché un mot, soit ils s'en fichaient complètement. Harold ne savait pas vraiment quelle supposition était la bonne, puisque les types lui avait vivement _conseillé_ de ne rien dire à quiconque.

Ils étaient menés par Pitch Black. Un vrai malade. C'est toujours lui qui entraîne les autres dans sa direction, lorsqu'il l'aperçoit. Il se dirige vers lui avec un grand sourire pervers là où les autres se contentent de le suivre en trainant des pieds. Harold ne comprenait toujours pas ce que faisait Jack avec lui. Il ne les connaissait pas bien, ni l'un ni l'autre, mais Jack n'avait pas paru d'un naturel violent, même si il l'avait plaqué contre le mur les deux fois où ils s'étaient parlés...

En fait, à bien y réfléchir, Jack était peut-être, en effet, d'un naturel violent, quoi qu'en dise Mérida.

Cependant, il n'était jamais là lorsque sa bande s'amusait à tourmenter Harold. Raiponce non plus ; elle devait sûrement trainer avec Flynn, ou un autre de ses amis. Lorsque les blasphèmes pleuvaient, on prenait bien garde à ce qu'Harold soit seul.

Généralement, ce n'était pas Pitch qui le frappait, les rares fois où ça arrivait. Parce que Pitch, c'est plutôt le mec qui s'amuse à te faire pleurer, mais qui laisse les autre faire le sale boulot. Cependant, une petite blonde téméraire n'hésitait pas à lui envoyer son poing dans l'épaule avec des paroles incompréhensibles telles que "Ça, c'était pour Jack". Harold en avait rapidement conclu que cette fille etait folle.

Il eut tôt fait de revêtir le masque d'impassibilité qu'il s'était forgé au fil des années. Mais il dût bien s'avouer avec une certaine amertume que ça lui faisait peut-être un peu mal, au fond.

 **OoO**

Quelques jours après la nouvelle vague qui avait déferlé sur le lycée de Burgess, les choses s'étaient quelques peu taries. Jack devait supporter de moins en moins de commentaires humiliants et les attouchements moqueurs qui avaient repris depuis l'annonce de la seconde version de la rumeur.

C'était sûrement ça, le pire. Les commentaires, il pouvait y faire face, se défendant d'une voix calme et posée qui en impressionnait certains, mais, lorsqu'on le touchait par surprise, il se retrouvait complètement déconcerté.

Il se souvenait d'une fois où un type étrange (tiens, toujours le même, ce Kranedur) lui avait empoigné le bassin et ramené contre le sien tandis que sa soeur murmurait des "Tu aimes ça, hein ?" gouailleurs. Surpris au début, Jack avait eu tôt fait de la remettre à leur place en les poussant rapidement contre le sol tandis qu'ils criaient victoire en cherchant des bleus qui n'allaient pas tarder à apparaître.

Ces jumeaux avaient un sérieux grain. Lorsqu'il était passé à côté d'eux (à regrets) dans un couloir particulièrement agité à sa vue, il avait entendu le garçon dire avec un sourire appréciateur quelque chose du genre "C'est le chaos !" soutenu par le "J'aime le chaos !" enthousiaste de sa soeur. Depuis, Jack les évitait le plus possible.

Il en avait sa claque de cette rumeur, et de tout ce qu'elle engendrait. Outre les réaction des mecs, il y avait celle des filles. L'albinos en avait d'ailleurs entendu certaines dire qu'elles "fangirlaient" sur leur prétendu couple. Jack n'avait aucune idée de ce que ce verbe signifiait, alors il avait été chercher sur son ordinateur, le soir, et ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait quelque peu effrayé. Ces filles étaient folles ! Le lycée au complet était totalement frappé !

Mais heureusement, tout cela avait commencé à se calmer. Jack pouvait à nouveau respirer, et Harold traversait à nouveau les couloirs sans craindre ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

Jusqu'au jour ou la troisième vague déférla, environ dix jours après la première. Pour une fois, Jack n'était pas en cours lorsqu'il l'apprit, mais tranquillement installé sur l'herbe pour déjeuner avec Mérida.

— Quoi ? ! s'étouffa-t-il de nouveau en dardant des yeux ronds sur la rousse qui engloutissait son sandwich.

Cette scène lui rappellait amèrement quelque chose, étrangement.

— Ouai, tu sais, la suite logique des choses : vous sortez ensemble en secret depuis quelques jours et...

Elle dut s'interrompre pour frotter le dos de Jack qui venait de s'étouffer avec un morceau de pain.

— Et, reprit-elle, vous auriez couché ensemble. Dans les toilettes.

Jack faillit s'étrangler une nouvelle fois.

— Tu pourrais pas le dire avec plus de... Laisse tomber. Dis moi plutôt _où_ les gens vont-ils chercher de telles idées !

— Bah, tu sais, vous deux êtes les coqueluches du... Bon, OK, peut-être que le mot "coqueluche" ne convient pas, mais tout le monde s'intêresse à vous, en ce moment. Ils sont prêts à tout pour se mettre quelque chose sous la dent.

— En gros, je suis une victime.

— En gros.

— Génial, soupira-t-il. J'ai besoin de parler à Harold.

 **OoO**

Le dit Harold avait, encore une fois, appris la nouvelle avec un train de retard, c'est à dire à la fin des cours, lorsque Raiponce avait enfin daigné le rejoindre après avoir passé la journée ave Flynn et Mérida.

Et il venait enfin de comprendre pourquoi on lui avait lancé tous ces regards de travers toute la journée, et pourquoi il avait récolté toutes ces remarques salaces. Tout à l'heure, un type lui avait même demandé ce que ça faisait, "de se faire péter le cul". Au début outré par la vulgarité de ses propos, Harold avait vite sentit ses joues s'empourprer, oubliant un instant son masque, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses camarades qui avaient ri narquoisement et en avait profiter pour se moquer une fois de plus de lui.

Et le brun commençait à en avoir sérieusement sa claque. Il n'était pas comme Jack, les gens n'éprouvait pas de respect pour lui. Lorsqu'il essayait de protester avec une voix ferme, insensible, il n'engendrait que de nouveaux ricanements. Sa carrure, trop frêle pour un garçon d'une quinzaine d'année, n'inspirait pas la crainte ; pire, les lycéens ne voyait là qu'une nouvelle source d'amusement. Oui, Harold pouvait s'avouer avec une certaine honte que tout ce qui se disait l'atteignait plus qu'il ne le souhaitait, et qu'il en avait plus qu'assez.

— Je suis désolée, Harold, compatissait Raiponce, à ses côtés, après avoir lâché sa bombe.

Son ami ne répondit pas tout de suite, occupé qu'il était à se renfrogner face aux regards pesants de ses camarades, puis se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

Soudainement, un éclair blanc passa devant lui, et la seconde suivante, il avait la main de Jack crochetée sur la manche de son sweat, le tirant derrière lui. Harold se dégagea.

— Arrête, siffla-t-il lorsque l'autre se retourna en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. On va nous voir ensemble !

Il ne répondit rien et reprit le bras d'Harold qui se vit bien obligé de le suivre. Les deux garçons slalomèrent à toute allure entre les lycéens. Jack avait rabattu la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête pour etouffer les exclamations de ceux qui avaient aperçu ses cheveux blancs. Lorsque le brun se retourna pour tenter d'apercevoir Raiponce qui avait commencé à les suivre, il ne vit rien. Ils avaient dû la perdre en route.

Bien vite, ils arrivèrent dans un parc seulement envahi par quelques mères et leurs enfants, pas trop loin du lycée, mais pas trop proche non plus. Jack s'échoua sur un banc sans la moindre délicatesse et expira fortement. Harold en fit de même.

— Pourquoi tu m'as ammené là ? le questionna-t-il dès qu'il eut repris sa respiration suite à leur course.

— Faut qu'on parle. De ce qui se passe.

— On l'a déjà fait. Deux fois, jugea bon de lui rappeller Harold. Et on a rien put faire avancer.

— Ouai. Mais ça va trop loin. Pour toi, surtout. Tu sais, j'ai remarqué comment tu étais traité. Tu es bien plus à plaindre que moi.

Harold eut un temps d'arrêt. Il remua doucement sur le banc.

— Ouai, j'ai remarqué, reprit Jack. Mais je ne suis pas intervenu. Tu dois me trouver égoïste, non ? Mais je ne voulais rien aggraver.

Le brun se contenta d'hausser les épaules, ne sachant que répondre. Oui, Jack avait agi égoïstement en laissant les autres dire toutes ces choses affreuses comme quoi ce serait lui qui aurait débuté la rumeur, mais il avait aussi raison : si il était intervenu, la situation n'aurait fait que s'envenimer.

— Je crois que Mérida a raison, répondit-il donc à la place, ironique. On va devoir s'exiler.

Jack pouffa un peu, comme pour détendre l'athmosphère. Et puis, parce qu'ils en avaient besoin tous les deux, il changea de sujet. Ils se mirent à parler de choses anodines de leur vie, évitant soigneusement d'aborder leur supposée relation. Pour Harold, c'était bizarre, de discuter comme ça avec le type le plus populaire du lycée. En fait, c'était bizarre pour lui de discuter comme ça tout court. Les rares amis qu'il possédait, il se les trimballait depuis l'enfance. Sauf Raiponce, qu'il avait connue au milieu de son collège.

Pour Jack aussi, c'était bizarre. Il se représentait Harold d'une autre manière. Le genre trop timide pour tenir une conversation, et pas assez intêressant pour qu'il daigne lui faire la causette. Mais finalement, le brun était plus du genre à s'ouvrir au bout de quelques temps, et à faire de l'ironie à tout bout de champ.

Ainsi, ils se racontèrent quelques morceaux de leurs vies, guettant tout de même afin de voir si quelques lycéens approchaient. Jack apprit donc que Harold avait un petit poisson noir nommé Krokmou, en attendant de pouvoir s'offrir le modèle supérieur. Malheureusement, son père n'aimait pas vraiment les chats.

Jack lui avait appris avec une certaine honte qu'il avait fait du patinage artistique jusqu'à ses douze ans, juste parce que sa soeur, Emma, lui avait demandé. Pour "pouvoir impressionner Papa et Maman avec lui" s'était-elle justifiée. Au fond, Harold avait trouvé ça adorable mais ne l'avait en rien avoué à Jack, qui se grattait la nuque avec gène depuis tout à l'heure.

Finalement, se dit l'albinos, Harold était plutôt sympa, en somme.

Et, de son côté, le brun pensa qu'il avait eu raison, finalement : Jack n'était pas d'un naturel violent. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi adorable avec sa petite soeur pourrait l'être ?

 **OoO**

Ce fut un petit rituel qui s'installa. Ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment pourquoi ils faisaient ça, mais ne se posaient pas vraiment de questions. Ils le faisaient, point. Après la fin de leurs cours, Jack venait le chercher pour l'emmener dans le parc. Ils y parlaient pendant une heure, environ, avant de rentrer, chacun chez lui.

Sans doute avaient-ils besoin d'extérioriser la pression qu'ils subissaient au lycée, et qui ne s'était en rien atténuée durant ces quelques jours. Quelques fois, aussi, ils avaient besoin d'en parler, et l'autre était bien évidemment le mieux placé pour ça, subissant les mêmes choses.

Raiponce et Mérida n'étaient jamais là, bien qu'elles tentaient de les suivre, parfois. Les rares fois où ils parlaient tous les quatre, les filles essayaient de les réconforter, leur disaient d'attendre patiemment que les choses se calment, mais ce n'était pas de ça dont ils avaient besoin.

Au lycée, les deux garçons évitaient de se montrer ensemble. La seule fois où Jack avait été aperçu avec Harold, le lendemain de leur première sortie au parc, les lycéens les entourant s'étaient aussitôt mis à chuchoter en les fixants avec insistance. On avait insulté Harold à voix basse. Jack les avaient fait taire, faisant jouer sa notorieté, mais il s'était bien rendu compte que son ami avait été affecté, aussi bien puisse-t-il le dissimuler. Alors, depuis, il ne l'approchait plus en public.

Cependant, tout dégénéra à nouveau. Alors qu'ils avaient réussi à stabiliser le mouvement, une quatrième vague entra en jeu. Jack le comprit bien vite en voyant tous ces regards satisfaits braqués sur lui, et mi-impatients, mi-dégouté pour Harold. Il prit Mérida à part, pour la questionner, mais, pour la première fois, elle ne lui avait pas répondu avec l'assurance et le calme qu'elle avait affichés jusqu'alors.

— Je ne sais pas, lui avait-elle murmuré, en cherchant Raiponce des yeux dans la foule.

Lorsqu'elle aperçut un éclair blond, elle se précipita à sa suite, se fondant dans la masse, et Jack la perdit de vue.

Harold, quant à lui, n'avait rien remarqué. Il était trop renfrogné pour noter les regards bien plus insistants qu'auparavant de ses camarades, et avait issé un mur quasi-impénétrable entre lui et les autres

La journée se déroula comme toutes les précédantes. On se mettait à chuchoter lorsqu'il passait dans les couloirs en le fixant indécemment, on l'insultait, quelques fois. Harold ne comptait même plus combien de "tapette" il avait reçu. Et, perdu dans le monde qu'il s'était nouvellement forgé, il ne s'était pas apperçu des sourires satisfaits des autres.

Jack, quant à lui, ne comprenait plus rien. Bien evidemment, les filles continuaient de glousser à son passage, mais certains garçons l'avaient encouragé à leur façon. Ainsi, lorsqu'on le héla dans un couloir avec un retentissant "T'inquiète, mec ! On va régler cette histoire !", il s'était contenté de fixer ceux qui l'avaient interpellé sans comprendre, puis il avait laissé tomber. De toute façon, il s'en fichait, et ne voyait pas du tout comment ils allaient bien pouvoir "régler" cette histoire.

OoO

Il eu sa réponse quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'il quittait discrètement le lycée après avoir séché ses deux dernières heures de cours. Il venait enfin de passer le portail lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix à sa droite. Il s'avança doucement, et ce qu'il vit le figea sur place : un petit attroupement constitué de six garçons avec lesquels il trainait de temps en temps. Et, au centre, Harold. Par terre, le visage en sang.

Il s'interposa, à la fois furieux et choqué.

— Non, mais je peux savoir ce que vous foutez ? ! cracha-t-il.

— On remet ce petit con à sa place, ricana un des garçon.

— Il ne racontera plus de connerie sur toi et lui, après ça !

— Ouai, on "règle le problème", annonça fièrement celui qui l'avait interpellé quelques jours plus tôt.

Jack ne résista pas à l'envie de lui coller son poing de la mâchoire.

— Vous êtes malades ! Dégagez ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Mais...

— Foutez-le camp ! répéta-t-il, furieux.

Ils lui crachèrent quelques insultes au visages, puis, finalement, détalèrent. Jack s'abaissa et posa une main sur le dos d'Harold.

— Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il doucement ?

Le brun hocha la tête en passant une main sur son front.

— Je suis désolé. Viens, il faut aller désinfecter tout ça. Je t'emmène chez moi, ce n'est pas trop loin.

— Ça va.

— Tu viens, un point c'est tout, trancha l'albinos d'un ton sans appel.

Finalement, il se mit debout de lui même et ils trottinèrent tous les deux jusque chez Jack. Une fois arrivés, l'un s'installa sur le lit tandis que l'autre fureta à la recherche d'une trousse de premiers secours. Une fois qu'il l'eut retrouvée, il s'assit aux côtés d'Harold.

— C'est pas très beau, grimaça-t-il en nettoyant son visage. Tu vas garder quelques bleus.

— Je mettrai du fond de teint. Comme les filles, ricana-t-il en réponse.

Jack sourit.

— Bon, si tu arrives à plaisanter, c'est que tu ne vas pas trop mal.

— Je ne plaisante pas. Je ne fais que constater à quel point les dieux s'acharnent sur moi, rétorqua-t-il.

Jack ne répondit rien, et se contenta de poser son regard sur le visage d'Harold, sans que le brun ne puisse parvenir à deviner à quoi il pensait en cet instant. Un blanc s'installa, et Harold gonfla les joues d'un air gêné et regarda du coin de l'oeil l'autre qui le fixait toujours avant de balbutier :

— Donc, euh... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

Et puis, sans qu'il ne sache trop ce qui s'était passé, il se retrouva avec les lèvres de son ami plaquées sur les siennes. Et, toujours sans comprendre, il ne se recula pas, écarquillant seulement un peu les yeux. Au bout de quelques secondes, cependant, Jack s'éloigna doucement, les traits inexpressifs.

— Désolé, dit-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens. J'en avais envie.

C'était sûrement l'excuse la plus nulle qu'Harold eut jamais entendue, aussi leva-t-il un sourcil interrogateur.

— Pardon si ça t'a gêné, continua Jack avec un petit air contrit.

— Ça ne m'a pas gêné, le coupa-t-il en haussant les épaules, comme désinteressé.

Et Harold disait la vérité. Ça ne l'avait pas ennuyé, il avait même plutôt... apprecié. Mais ça, jamais il ne l'avouerait. L'air contrit de Jack se mua en un grand sourire à la fois sadique et ravi.

— C'est bien, ronronna-t-il. Parce qu'il se pourrait bien que j'ai envie de recommencer...

Il éclata de rire à l'air choqué de son ami, qui jeta d'un air paniqué :

— Mais... on ne peut pas, les autres... Tu n'es pas logique, tu sais...

— Je sais.

— Mais... Les autres...

Jack sourit avec hésitation.

— Eh bien, ils auront au moins un truc vrai à raconter.

OoO

— Je n'arrive pas croire qu'on aie réussi ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'affalant sur le lit.

La deuxième s'autorisa une petite danse de la victoire dans la chambre avant de rejoindre son amie, avec autant d'élégance qu'elle.

— Nous sommes fantastiques, Punzie, reprit la première.

La dénommée Punzie secoua vivement la tête en riant, ses longs cheveux blonds voletant partout autour d'elle. Cela faisait à présent deux heures que Jack Frost et Harold leur avait annoncé qu'ils étaient officiellement un couple. Du moins, officiellement... C'était vite dit ; ils faisaient tout pour le cacher, et cela durait depuis quelques temps, apparemment.

En y repensant, la blonde fut prise d'un nouvel excès de joie, et bondit du lit pour sautiller partout dans la chambre. Elle aggripa les mains de l'autre au passage, et toutes deux se retrouvèrent à danser bêtement sur la moquette de la chambre rose.

Au bout d'un instant, elles finirent par se calmer, et s'affalèrent une nouvelle fois sur le lit. Un silence s'installa durant lequel elles essayèrent de reprendre une respiration plus lente.

— Mérida ? s'enquit finalement Raiponce, les yeux fixés au plafond.

— Oui ? répondit l'autre.

La blonde se redressa et prit appui contre le mur, suivit par son amie qui s'asseya en tailleur face à elle.

— Jure moi de ne jamais rien dire à qui que ce soit.

Mérida esquissa une croix sur son coeur et hocha la tête.

— Si jamais les garçons apprennent un jour que c'est nous qui avons lancé ces rumeurs... commença-t-elle.

Elle frissonnèrent toutes les deux en pensant à ce qui leur arriverait, puis explosèrent une nouvelle fois de joie.

— Tu te rends compte ? Nous avons réussi !

Un cri de joie répondit à Mérida.

 **FIN.**


End file.
